Morning Saga Book 1
by Redstar96
Summary: You know the story of Twilight, but this time it is told through the eyes of young Vampire, Tabitha Cullen. Stuck at the age of 14 forever. Her family urges her that she will find love, but she doesn't believe it, as she screws everything up.
1. Prologue

Part 1

_Morning_

I need you to knowI'm not through the night

Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light

I need you to know

That we'll be okay

Together we can make it through another day- Superchick _Courage_

**Prologue**

I felt bad. My brother finally had someone he would die for. She was in danger. Even more now. It was all my fault, my awkwardness that had stayed with me in my appearance just made it worse. As it always had. No wonder no one ever wanted me. No one ever has. I had just made this whole situation for myself and my family so much harder.


	2. Why Vampires Shouldn't Have Lab Partners

I don't own Twilight!

_Why Vampires Shouldn't Have Lab Partners_

Chapter 1

I had never conceived I would be having this conversation with Carlisle. We didn't normally go on like this. This time it was something I really wanted and I knew I was ready for. I wished he would understand.

"I know it is dangerous but, I am under control. I haven't hurt anyone. I have been around people for years, I can do it!" I looked pleadingly.

He gave me the look he always gave me when I needed to be quiet, he would think about it. "Little Tabitha, it would be too dangerous. It could reveal everything!" He kept calm even while talking to me. His 300 year experience gave him wisdom to keep that way. "It is not safe!"

"Taby!" Alice called to me as she ran in the room smiling from ear to ear. She hugged me in a way I wouldn't have expected. She picked up my Red's hat I was wearing on top of my braids. Trying to hide her obvious happiness we only experienced when a good vision had come to her. She smirked at me. "Your wearing this again." I stared at her with a look that must have been readable. At least she wasn't Ed, I could never hide anything from him. I just happened to look predictable. "No it isn't about the slumber party!"

"Then what?"

"You will find out in time."

"You don't have to be so mysterious." I joked at her as she grabbed her school bag. She bounded over to Jasper and kissed him. I smiled at them then looked away to give them privacy. I looked at Carlisle. "So I guess I am not going!"

"No Little Tabitha, it is too risky." He looked at the bag he was packing for himself for work. "Tell that girl, Stella you can't go!"

"Fine!" I grabbed my banana yellow bag. Esme kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't forget a rain coat! Have fun Little Tabitha!" Esme always had a bright attitude about everything. Even stuff as stupid as Junior High.

"I will mom!" I made myself look convincing. She didn't know whether to believe me or not. As a vampire, I was one of those few who have gifts. I have the gift of convincing others of my emotion. Rosie says it is the gift of acting. I agree with Emmet more on his terminology, the gift of lying.

I got my bike out of the garage. I looked longingly at the mustang I was going to drive the year I was supposed to be 16 here. For now I just had to either ride with my family or ride my bike to that hell hole most define as Junior High. I hated that place. I had been to many, but this one I found most grotesque. Other Junior High's had the exact same type of puberty filled, zit faced, hormonal teenagers. This one had on the other hand, a line I couldn't cross in the cafeteria. The line that I as a Cullen was forbidden to cross. It would break the treaty and bye, bye Taby!

I rode to the end of the long hidden drive way.

The day passed like it did everyday, I went to Literature, Art appreciation, Algebra the list went on and on. I only spoke when spoken too and even then I didn't speak much. I couldn't tempt myself to open my mouth and talk to them, I might smell their blood. It was hard enough to hear their heartbeats. It was so hard to hold back the urge to kill them. I wanted their blood so badly. I was able to control it by thinking about my favorite old songs. I drove Ed nuts with my musical brain. He would be so sick of it that he actually hid my ipod for a while from me. Not very much help. I love having photogenic memory.

I was on my way from Algebra to Drama, when the one person that didn't care if I was a loner, had to come walking up. Stella McKlaster flipped her long curly blonde hair. Hold your breath Taby.

"So Tabitha," She walked up to me and stopped me in my path for class. "Are you coming to my slumber party or not?" I wished she would leave me alone.

I shrugged my shoulders. My thoughts were interrupted by the one smell I could go without anytime! The smell I can only describe as a mix of wet dog and wet sox. It was revolting and despicable as I care to describe. Seth Clearwater cascaded past me. Something in my stomach flipped. I didn't know what it meant. It may have been that I hated him, or was it something else? I didn't want to hate him. How should I know how I felt? He was going to become a Werewolf, just like his grandfathers before him. A mutt, a dog, an enemy. I should hate him! I stared in his direction. I didn't need to act to show that I didn't want him around. He also looked back at me in the same convalescent hatred. Stella took it the wrong way.

"You have a crush on Seth Clearwater! I should have seen it before, you both always stare at each other." She giggled. The only reason we stare is so to make sure neither of us are going to attack the other. He didn't know why though. I looked at Stella with the face of anger and frustration. Stella of course was convinced that I wanted her to go away. "Well I will see you in science!" She ran the other direction toward her friends. The only reason she actually knew me, was because we were partners in lab. I prayed I could get through the rest of the day and somehow skip science.

I walked into drama. We were studying the play of Hamlet. I knew it by heart. Ed and I had read it for hours while the rest of the family were doing, other activities. I of course, knew what I was doing with this play.

Mr. Darson stood at the front of the class smiling like an idiot. "Alright class, today we shall be going over the scene which fully expresses the mood and interest for the play!" He pulled out several scripts and handed them out. "The Scene in which Hamlet's dead father appears to him as a ghost. You will be put into groups of four to portray this illuminating scene. I will of course tell you whom you shall be playing."

He called random names and put them into either group A, B, C, or D. Drama was a very small class to say the least. I conveyed in my mind the hope that I would not be on team C in which Clearwater was playing Hamlet. He was a pretty good actor. "Tabitha Cullen! You will be on team C playing the Ghost." I stared at the teacher truly ticked. I knew it could have been worse, I could have been stuck with Jamison Weber who thought I was the hottest girl in existence. I walked over to the group and stared at Seth.

"Let's get it over with!" He said rolling his eyes.

After securing my bike to the top, I climbed in the car with Esme. She had willingly drove to recover me from school. She had her same cheerful smile, but she looked worried.

"What is wrong?" I asked as her foot hit the pedal of the small sports car. She worked the clutch changing the gear and looked back at me, her gold eyes sparkling into mine.

"Don't I get to ask you how your day was first?" She always had such a good attitude on things. I looked at her with eagerness to know what had happened. She let her smile fade and looked at the road. "Well Edward had to leave for Tanya's for the week. There was a new girl at school who apparently smelled better than any other human any of us had ever experienced."

"A whiff of a girl has sent him away for the week, that isn't like Ed! He was thirsty, but even then?" I asked.

"He was her lab partner. He almost killed her right there in the school! That is why he is leaving for the week." She stopped at a red light while children crossed. I knew why Ed must have left. That girl must have been so tantalizing. Plus it took me a few days to get used to the fact I had a lab partner as well.

"We are home!" Esme called as we walked in the doors. I dropped my school bag on the rack beside the door.

"Thanks mom!" I gave her a kiss on the cheek. I always thought of her as the mother I had never had. She liked to treat me like a younger daughter. She had always wanted children, and she had lost her real baby while she was alive and she jumped off a cliff. Carlisle had found her. When they found me, I thought she was an angel because of her sweetness.

I ran into the living room to start on my homework. Should be easy! I wasn't the only one who was going to be using the living room apparently. Alice sat on the sofa, homework she had done because she saw the answers before hand. I called it cheating, she called it being resourceful. I sat down beside her.

"Hi Taby!" She hugged me. Normal Alice. "How was your day?"

"Good, if dodging everyone all day and having to be stuck with Dog-Breath Clearwater is good?" I said sarcastically.

She smiled at me. "The others are out hunting. I didn't need to because you and I went yesterday!"

I rolled my eyes. "Your sure, I heard that girl smelled awesome!"

"She did!" Alice joked at me. "What I could smell of her anyway!" She bit her perfect lip and looked at me smiling. "So did you meet any nice guys today?"

"When did you suddenly get an interest in the guys at my… What did you see?"

She rolled her eyes laughing. "I wasn't going to tell you, but I saw you were in the house on the steps in this gorgeous dark purple dress. You were waiting for a date!" She giggled uncontrollably. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"No!" If I had a heart, it would have been racing. This was all wrong, I can't like or love anyone. I was too young when I changed.

She looked at me with shock. "What, why are you upset? This is good!"

"I just can't fall in love!" I showed my feelings at home so not to lose my families trust, well most of the time. Sometimes I hid what I was feeling for a break from the world. I was about to ask her more when her face went blank. She tensed then went back to normality.

"She becomes like us!"

"Alice, who?"

"That girl, Bella Swan!"

**Whatcha Think? I love Reviews Like Alice loves Jasper. **


	3. What Happens when Dog Breath Clearwater

**How in Hell could I own Twilight?**

_What Happens When Dog-Breath Clearwater Asks Me Out_

Chapter 2

The next week everything went the same. Just another week of dodging Stella's infectious nice personality, Seth's stare downs, and the majority of the student body. Home was in a tizzy worrying about the new knowledge of Bella's existence. She was going to become like us, so who knew how we were to know her. It was all anyone in my family discussed all weekend. Monday came around and I was regrettably ready. I grabbed my bag and winter coat, I kept my Red's hat in my back pocket.

"Tabitha, Your riding your bike today right?" Rosie yelled from a distance walking over.

I nodded hiding my disgust at it being Monday. Rosie put her hand on my shoulder. Rosie seemed to others like she was stuck up, but to me she was just another big sister. I looked over to see Ed walking in through the door. The others rushed to tell him about what had happened with Alice's vision. I always felt left out. Being younger, I couldn't go to the high school, for another year at least. Then I had one year with Ed and Alice, then one year by myself again. We would move the next year. One part of being a vampire I hated, never having one place to call home.

"You have never explained why you can't go to the slumber party!" Stella exclaimed while rubbing snow out of her hair. It had started a light snow outside, all the kids where having snow ball fights. I wished I could have too, but someone might get hurt! Right now though, I tried to think of an explanation for Stella.

"We are going hiking. As a family, then I am helping my big sister get ready for the dance she is going to." I made myself look convincing. I didn't lie, I was going hunting and they did have a dance, but when did Alice ever need my help?

"You are hiking?" She looked at me like I was crazy. "I wish my family did that stuff." She looked down as she walked. Don't breath Taby. She flipped her hair. I wasn't minding to awful much anymore. If I wanted to go to the party, I would need control. I rolled my eyes at her. "So if you can't come to the party, at least sit with me and the other girls."

I looked out over the cafeteria to where she pointed. It was over the border line. I walked away saying nothing. I hate being a good liar. I ran over to my usual seat and sat down without saying another word. I reached in my bag and grabbed what was supposed to be my lunch. I couldn't get cafeteria food because the line was on the wrong side. Esme had understood packing me a lunch kindly everyday. I played with the ham sandwich. I would throw it away afterwards.

I looked over to the table of girls giggling. Stella looked over at me with pity. Last thing I wanted, she felt sorry for me and wanted to be my friend. I really wished I could be her friend, go to her party and make friends. I remembered when I did have real friends, few, but not many. I hadn't had many back then either. I did when I lived in Cincinnati. Then dad had to move to Chicago and marry Christa. A few years after, he died in the war. Christa showed her true colors, physically abusing me daily and starving me as she used my dad's money. I hated her, I had no self esteem. No life. Not even more than two friends. She used to make me lie to store owners and people for money hand outs. I was pretty good even back then. I looked again at the girls. They didn't know how well they had it. They were alive and probably had loving families. I did now, but when I was growing up, that would have been my dream life.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Dog-Breath Clearwater getting up from his seat at his table and walking towards me. My chest felt that flipping feeling. I still didn't know what that meant. He strode in my direction and placed his hands on my table and stared at me.

I looked up from my uneaten sandwich.

"Hey Stony!" I should have killed him with his jerk like features. "How are things in the world of Snow white?"

I wanted him to go the other way, though the back of my head didn't. I hate conflicting feelings. It was kind of fun to bicker with him. I looked at him with disgust and rolled my eyes.

"I know you can talk. You do every day in class!" He was hitting a nerve point. He smirked then looked over to his jerk friends. "Ok, look Cullen, The guys dared me to ask you out. They just don't understand that I hate your guts!"

I stared at his unexpected redundancy. It was funny though, good thing I could keep myself from laughing. "Yeah, you know I would love to disembowel you every blasted day!" He looked at me smirking at his triumph of getting me to talk. We stared each other down, and not in a good way. "So what do you need me to do to get your friends to stop badgering you?"

He rubbed his neck with some expectancy. "Well you can't say yes! I just need you to have this exact conversation of hate except louder. You're the best actress in the whole school. Shouldn't be too hard!"

I stood up. I looked at him then projected my voice loud enough for the entire school to hear. I just had to hold back so I wouldn't kill anyone. "Seth Clearwater, you are the last boy in the entire school I would ever date! How dare you ask me out! Go up a creek without a doggy paddle!"

He turned redder than a beet. I wanted to laugh at his childlike tendencies. He raised his voice as well. "Well I am sorry your highness. Your heart must be made of stone. You refuse everyone, are we all really not good enough for you?"

I almost laughed at the heart of stone comment. "Not everyone, just you!"

He picked up my applesauce and chucked it at me, he hit me right in the neck. "Well how do you like them apples?" He was a good shot. Must play baseball, most likely pitcher or shortstop.

"Well I am not immature enough to play your little games!" I wiped the applesauce off. "But if I was, I wouldn't even throw you a bone!"

"Really cold stone? Or are you just chicken?" He crossed the reservation line. I stayed back.

Just in time to see the screaming, Tallulah Jenks from English and Science, ran into the room with a teacher. Not good.

I only had a two day suspension. I had changed into my extra clothes that Alice had forced me to bring. I acted like nothing had happened. Even though everyone would find out. I tried thinking about stuff other than that, so Ed wouldn't hear me.

"I can't believe you Little Tabitha!" Carlisle looked over my shoulder while I did my homework on the kitchen counter that looked over the main room. Carlisle's expression was one that did terrify me. "Your principle called explaining that you have a two day suspension."

Rosie looked up at me along with the rest of the room. She was the only one loud enough to talk. "Tabitha why?"

"He started it!" I told them under my breath.

"How?" Carlisle asked with concern and disappointment.

"He asked me out then when I told him no, he dumped Apple sauce on me. I never even got near to him. I yelled, so he went over the reservation line."

Emmet laughed. "So he dumped apple sauce on you and you yelled at him?"

I wanted to laugh along with him, it was rather comical. The tension in the room was calming down. It wasn't coincidence!

"As long as no one was hurt." Carlisle said calmer. I finished my homework and ran over to the stairs. Jasper sat by and smiled as I leaned over the railing.

"Thanks Jasper!" I smiled.

He smirked at me as I ran up the long stairs.

It was around 4 am the next night. I was just listening to Elvis on my MP3 player. It was awesome. I loved Rock and Roll. I love the 80s music best, but the fifties and Elvis were what I had loved when I was going through my newborn years. It had always, according to Carlisle calmed me down. I tried to think back before then. I remembered the few good things I could of my life. My few friends. The one guy I liked. Jack Crawford. I would have married him if he asked me. He had always made something inside me stir. I didn't know what. He didn't know I existed though. I noticed him, he just didn't notice me. Every time I looked at him he would look away.

"Taby" Alice knocked on the door to my room. "Can I talk to you?" I got up opened the door. I sat down with her beside me. "I just wanted you to just consider the guy when you get asked out on a date."

I looked at her realizing she didn't know who it was. "Alice, it was Dog-Breath Clearwater! He did it on a dare! I would never have said yes!"

She laughed her overtaking laugh. "Someone has to catch your eye!"

"No! No one in this age group is even mature enough to consider. Damn it Alice. Just leave me alone about this, I don't even have normal friends other than my family!"

She got up and had a look of benevolence towards me. "Just you wait, my vision hasn't changed!" She left the room with me hoping that it would change.

Another day at school was finally over. After my two day suspension I began to plan new ways of getting more. I waited at the curb for Ed who was really late to pick me up. If he didn't show up soon I was going to ride my bike home. I read up on some homework until my thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey you!" A group of older boys who lived on the reservation yelled. They were picking up their younger siblings. I guessed that anyway. They came striding towards me. They were bare backed and had a smell that was two times stronger than Seth's. Werewolves. "Little Cullen!" The largest one yelled at me. "Do you know how close you are to the line?"

I closed the book I had been reading and stood up. "Far enough away!" I shouted back.

They began to inch closer. "Just stay on the right side, ok?"

I urged back the desire to destroy them. I wouldn't, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Sam, lay off of her!" Seth bounded over to the guys who wouldn't take their eyes off of me. "She hasn't done anything!" For the first time ever, I was glad he was there.

"Fine!" The one named Sam discontentedly said. "just stay on your side!" He and the two others walked the other way.

Seth walked over to me laughing. "They have this weird belief thing about you and your family, Cullen!

"Yeah I know!" I said sarcastically.

He smiled and walked in the other direction. I watched him. Unlike the others, he still seemed like a boy. A very sweet boy. He had yet to hit the time when innocence was withdrawn. My tummy flipped again. I didn't get what it was. It felt like my heart, but I didn't have a beating heart. It puzzled me.

Emmet's jeep, pulled up to the curve and he opened the door. I was surprised to see him. I just threw my bike in the back and climbed in not asking questions.

"So did Dog-Breath ask you out again? You seemed upset." He told me with no smile on his face.

I told him about what had just happened. He clenched his fist around the clutch and changed gears.

"Don't break the clutch!"

"I won't!" he muttered as he hit the gas. "It has been a hard enough day as it is." He almost ran a red light. "Edward stopped a van from hitting that girl, Bella Swan today! With his own hand!"

"He did that?" I asked furiously, "Did anyone see?"

"No one but Bella herself. He said he didn't want her blood everywhere."

"It would have exposed everything!"

"Duh!" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

That night I watched a three hour documentary trying to get over the fact we almost moved again. The documentary was on the writer, Bram Stoker. He had gotten a ton wrong when writing about us vampires. Still I have to give him credit for the amazing imagination. I took the remote flipping through the channels after it had ended. There seemed to be nothing on. I turned it off taking in a deep breath. I looked around my room. It was once a plain room. I had kept the old white colors, but I had decorated it with light blues and black. I reached onto my coffee table and grabbed my computer. I had protested the thought of getting a computer. I didn't think I would be able to work one, but Alice had insisted. I went online. I checked my emails knowing that I had never been sent anything. I was right.

I suddenly stopped to listen to my surroundings. I had heard the sound of someone running. I didn't think much of it, but I thought I ought to tell someone about it. I went to Ed, but he was gone.

"So Taby?" Alice stepped out in the dress she was considering for the dance. She had asked Jasper to the ladies choice dance the next weekend. Like she would have gone with anyone else? "Do you like it?" It was dark purple, with spaghetti straps. It had a silver band about the waist. It looked amazing on her. What wouldn't? I made myself look convincing.

"It looks amazing!"

She looked ticked at me. "I wish I knew if you were being truthful."

I smiled then went back to reading the book I had scavenged so as to not be fully bored. She sat down beside me and caressed my braids taking them out and letting the kinks fall on my shoulders.

"You need to go to something like a dance soon! The Junior High does have dances!"

I nodded trying to look uninterested. Hoping she would drop the subject.

"Your hair would be great in long kinks like your hair does because of the braids. Oh, and a romantic inspired dress would be great!"

"Alice!"

"Yes Taby?"

"I don't go to dances because I have no friends to go with or gosh forbid, a date!" I looked at her gold eyes.

"Well how else?" She said like it was obvious. Don't kill your own sister Tabitha!

"Your still hoping for that vision aren't you?"

She smiled and stood up. "I still have two more dresses for you to see!" She went in the other room. I slammed my head down on the couch pillows. Just in time to save me from more torturous dresses, Carlisle knocked.

"Little Tabitha!" Carlisle said waiting at the door. "Have you seen Edward?" He looked concerned. I told him he had gone out in his Volvo for the night.

Carlisle looked unsurprised. He half smiled then looked back at me. "Also, Emmet said something about your time being due!"

I knew exactly what that meant. Arm wrestling. It was apparently my turn to go up against Emmet. I wouldn't win this time. He was the strongest, I was the smallest in the family. Not good statistics. I would probably loose my arm. I didn't care, as long as I got to get out of trying on dresses. I yelled over to Alice explaining where I was going and ran down the stairs.

**I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	4. Newtons 3rd Law of Motion

**BLA BLA BLA, I don't own Twilight or anything like that. **

_Newton's 3rd__ Law Of Motion_

Chapter 3

Ed burst in the door just as my arm fell back on the table. We were surprised to see his joyful smile. He walked over to where Rosie, Jasper and Carlisle had surrounded Emmet and I. This was the second time I had lost. I was going to let Jasper have his turn next. Ed walked over to the table.

"She figured it out!" Ed didn't look surprised. "Bella figured out what soulless creatures we are! She is so smart!"

"Don't look so surprised!" Alice bounded in putting her hands on Jasper's shoulders. "I told you!"

Ed ignored Alice and went on to tell us all about how Bella had figured it out. I realized how smart she was for figuring out. I also realized how she was an air head. Who goes out by themselves in a huge city at night? Oh wait, I know a few, they either ended up dead, mentally deranged, or a vampire.

She was very lucky to have Ed.

"This Saturday I am taking her to the mountains to show her what happens in the sunlight!" Ed told us. "No Little Tabitha, I don't think it will scare her away!"

I hated he could read minds. He knew I was laughing inside. I hated sparkling in the sunlight. It was so weird for me and my family! I know If I showed a date that I sparkled, they would run away. If I ever had a date with anyone. Get out of my mind Ed!

"Ok Little Tabitha, stop calling me Ed!" He told me. He hated being called that.

"If you stop calling me 'Little Tabitha!" I laughed at him.

"I am sorry you can't come to the party!" Stella told me disappointed. "We are going to have so much fun! We are going to play truth or dare. Have a talent show. My mom is even ordering pizza!" I remember wondering how I got stuck with Stella. "Oh did you hear that Mary Anne totally likes Seth! She just admitted it yesterday on the phone!" I don't know why this bothered me, but it did! I wished I could kill Mary Anne. Why? I hated Seth with a fiery passion.

Mr. Connelly looked in our direction. I made myself to look like I was listening to him and not Stella.

"Stella McKlaster!" Mr. Connelly looked ticked as he wiped off his spectecals. "As I am ever so sure you were listening, you will now reiterate Newton's Third Law Of Motion."

Stella for the first time I had known, was speechless. She stood up nerves flying. "Um, for every action there is a non equivalent reaction.?"

Mr. Connelly didn't look surprised. "I am sorry Stella, but your wrong! Tallulah Jenks, could you please say the correct answer!"

Tallulah stood up and in her brat like voice said the correct answer. "For every action, is an equal and positive reaction!" She sat down smirking at Stella.

"I hate her." I whispered to Stella. She looked shocked at my open ended words. "It is an easy mistake, she just likes to tear everyone else down. Bet you she is as dumb as a doornail!"

She laughed under her breath. "Easy for you to say!" She whispered as Mr. Connelly droned on. "Your amazing in every class! All the teachers love you. You shouldn't be in this grade!"

I laughed. She didn't know that I had been in this grade for years. "I have a ton of time on my hands. Besides, it is not your fault that you can't pick up anything, Mr. Connelly teaches like a drone. He teaches to the masses and not to the individual. I never have agreed with the system! We all learn in our own way. Every one is good at something. Doesn't have to be academic. You're an amazing friend. I won't talk to anyone, you talk to everyone. That takes guts!"

She smiled obviously surprised that I could talk more than a few sentences. then looked down to her book that was covered in doodles. "Thanks, that means a ton! Especially coming from you!"

I smiled. "I am not perfect, trust me, I have a few things I could improve on!" We giggled. Maybe I could pull off this friendship thing!

The house was full of excitement. Ed had been spending the whole day with Bella. I wondered how she took the whole sunlight thing. Rosie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice were getting ready for the dance. Carlisle, Esme, and I were the only ones doing nothing. I was hiding a mild case of depression. Tonight was the night of the slumber party. Maybe I would prank call Stella or something. I was thinking who I would act as, when Alice and Rosie pulled me over.

"We have everything packed for you! Now, don't forget, you have had nine energy drinks and you are allergic to anything that is in their food. Come up with something! Just have fun!" Rosie unexpectedly hugged me. She never did that!

"Am I missing something?" I looked between Alice and Rosie, was I the only one left out of this?

Alice giggled then pulled out a suitcase made of tweed from behind her. "Carlisle is letting you go to the party! Surprise!" They hugged me again. I took the case.

"I don't understand why I need something so big, it is only one night!"

"Read the inscription." Rosie pointed to the brass plate.

I looked at the plate. On it was the name "_Tabitha Annabella Braun." _

"My suitcase!" It was from when I was alive. I remembered when my father had given it to me before we moved to Chicago. I opened it to find the striped pajamas Alice had packed along with other clothing. What I was really looking for was my compartment on the wall. In it were pictures of my father and I when I was alive. I pulled out the first one. I was on his shoulders at a Red's ball game. My uncle Ted had taken the picture. I had my original Red's hat on. I had dropped it when I was changed. In the picture my braids were falling from beneath the hat. It was the only hairstyle my dad knew, my aunt had taught him how when my mother died. My father was smiling. His eyes were turned up toward me.

I found more pictures and treasures. Rosie and Alice were excited at my remembrance. The last thing I pulled out was a picture of my father and I a few days before he left for the war. There were a few things missing like my diary, but that didn't matter. I looked up at my sisters. "Thanks!" I was still shocked. "Where did you find it?"

"Carlisle kept it. We never told you, but we found it next to you when we found you." Alice told me laughing. "We had it restored and waited until we thought you were ready for the memories."

I hugged them, then made my way down the stairs. I needed to get to Stella's party!

Stella was shocked when I had called to ask if I still had an invite. She joyfully laughed and told me I was always invited.

The others girls didn't believe I could talk. They thought I was a mute or something. I still was quiet most of the night. They all danced to what they called music. There was one girl who started wallcrumping as Ariel called it. I danced some, just no jumping, mainly idiotically waving my arms in the air. I might break the floor. We did some plays. I did fine on not killing anyone. We played Truth or Dare, which I found very fun.

So Arielle, you have to go upstairs and ask Stella's mom if you are stupid." Chandra who had a good sense of humor told Arielle after she had bravely taken dare. We followed her up the stairs to where Stella's mom sat on the computer. Arielle walked over to her. Of the many words that have imprinted on my mind, these are the only that I will still laugh at when everyone here is dead.

"Mrs. McKalaster, am I stupid?" We all tried not to giggle.

Mrs. McKlaster was trying not to laugh as well. "Of course not sweetie!"

We giggled our way back down the stairs. I sat down on the ground beside a girl named Jeanie. It was Stella's turn to ask. She looked over to me and asked the obvious question. "Tabitha, truth or dare." I really didn't want to do a dare, for the fact that I hate dares on myself. Love them on others. So I said truthfully that I wanted a truth. Whether I answered correctly or not was what they would have to figure out.

"Ok, Tabitha, what do you truly think about Seth Clearwater? We know you turned him down, but was that the truth?"

I paused at the question. I should have answered that I hated him with a fiery passion. I just couldn't bring myself to say that. Even his name just stirred something unknown in my heart. I just couldn't say that I hated him. I couldn't say I liked him either. "I don't know how I feel about him." I dug for the one feeling that I did have for him. "I think he smells bad."

The room surrounded in laughter.

"How can he smell bad with his nice cologne?" Mary Anne asked with a smirk to his thought.

"How are you both close enough to smell him?" Arielle asked laughing.

"I kind of, sit with him in science!" Mary Anne said with a impish hopefulness in her eyes.

"I think his smell is just too pungent when he walks by me to get his books from his locker three down from me." I told them.

The room once again started laughing.

"Ok, well on that note, let's watch a movie! It's getting late and I bet we are all tired." It was going on 5 a.m. I wasn't tired of course, but everyone else was nodding off. They did believe my Energy drink thing happily. Stella went into the other room grabbing up a movie. The movie she brought out was Buffy The Vampire Slayer. I had seen it, so not what we are like. When can a stake pierce us and I have yet to burn in the sunlight. Well I burn with embarrassment in the sunlight!

"Oh Stella, we watched that last time!" Mary Anne said thoroughly upset. "Let's watch something else!"

They did pick out a different movie. Everyone fell asleep except Stella, Mary Anne, and I. They really did have some energy drinks.

"Thanks for inviting me Stella!" I kept my head under the umbrella as we made our way out to the car where Carlisle was waiting in the drizzling Forks rain.

"You did have a good time right?" She had been asking me this for the past hour.

"I am positive Stella." I smiled at her. "It was the most fun I have had in decades!"

"Well not decades, your not that old!"

I slid in the car waving goodbye, laughing to myself.

The next day I had been getting groceries for the family, to keep up appearances. I came home with a ton of veggies. Rosie had drove me there, she and Emmet were going hunting, so she brought me home and dropped me off. Ed helped me in the door he seemed in a hurry. He started helping me with putting everything away. "Hey Little Tabitha, I need to ask you something." He told me as I put the apples in the refrigerator. He was really happy.

"Sure anything!" I told him as he put some stuff in the top shelf.

"I am going to bring Bella over!"

**Hmmm, let's see, I usually ask for reviews, but does that make me sound pushy? **


	5. Playing Pickle

Chapter 4

_Playing Pickle_

I stared straight at him. "That would be awesome, I would love to meet her. Wouldn't that be dangerous?"

"I do think we are under control!" He laughed. "I don't think the Volturi will be a problem." He looked surprised at my fear.

"I am not putting it down." I spoke before I thought so I could get a word in. "You should ask Carlisle, he should be home in a little while!"

I changed my clothing to meet Bella. I grabbed a gray tee shirt with Woodstock from the Peanuts on the front wearing antlers. I put it with a corduroy yellow short skirt. I put on my yellow high-tops on. I had traded my Red's hat for a yellow knit headband. I still kept the braids. I looked nice, like a normal teenager. I would just have to sneak past Alice in this. She would throw a fit and have me change in a heartbeat. I jumped at the sound of her voice behind me. She had climbed in the window, damn it.

"I can't wait for you to meet Bella officially. I just know we are all going to be great friends." She looked me over. "You are wearing that?"

"I like this outfit! You bought it."

"It isn't nice enough." She dug in my closet for a pair of nice straight leg, acid wash jeans. A taupe colored blouse with heart shaped dots all over it with a scarf around the neck and was synched at the bottom. She threw me a pair of hot pink ballet flats and a black head band. It was cute. I just wouldn't have chose it for myself. She took my braids out before I went into the other room to change.

While I was changing I could hear Carlisle's voice with Alice. "Alice, Esme needs you downstairs to help out with the food!" He was calm in his voice inflection.

"Bella makes Edward so happy, I haven't seen him this happy ever before. He has always been so lonely." She seemed excited. Esme's dainty footsteps were heard in a hurry.

"I do worry about the vision you have seen Alice!" Esme said with anxiety. Why was my room now the hub of activity? "I don't know what to think about it."

I started brushing through my now kinky hair. It was pretty long, half way down my back. I liked my hair. It was the only thing I liked about myself. Compared to others I was beautiful, but to me, I was still an awkward teenager who hadn't developed in anything. I listened to the conversation as it changed.

"I am also curious about the one vision you had of Tabitha." Carlisle said with intrigue. "Have you ever seen who it is in the vision with her?"

Alice replied. "No, it just goes blurry."

I wished that everyone would just forget this whole vision. That stupid vision was driving me mad.

"We are sorry to get at you with all of these visions. We just want everyone happy." Esme said with traces of love in her voice.

Why would they worry about that. I am perfectly happy. I have a family, friends, plenty of hunting. Something then clicked in my brain, what if they wanted me in love so that my entirety would be taken up so they wouldn't have to take care of me. They didn't want me. I tried hard not to break down. I needed to get through the rest of the day for Ed's sake.

I slipped down the stairs. I brought my book with me to try to pass the time. I sat in one of the sitting rooms. The tan couch was longer than I was and I always felt small on it. Everyone else was working on something, other than Rosie and Emmet. Rosie wanted nothing to do with Bella. She was so jealous that Bella had a life and Rosie never would have a life again. I understood. I wouldn't have chosen this for myself. Still, I had a better life now than when I was alive. I have love in this family, or so I believe. I don't know whether or not to trust anyone. Suddenly through my contemplation, I smelled what must have been Bella. It was sweet, almost floral. I liked it. Good thing I had hunted on Friday. I heard footsteps followed by what must have been Bella's voice.

I ran behind the doorway to the front room. I wasn't sure what to do so I just sort of hid in the doorway. I watched as Carlisle and Esme were introduced. Carlisle knew her, but Esme had never met her. Esme and I were the only ones who had never met her. "Carlisle, Esme," Ed said breaking a small moment of silence. "This is Bella!"

"You're very welcome Bella!" Carlisle said shaking her hand cautiously.

"It is nice to see you again Dr. Cullen." Bella said politely.

"Please call me Carlisle!"

"Carlisle!" Bella replied smiling.

Esme stepped forward and took Bella's hand. "It's very nice to know you!"

"Thanks it is glad to know you!" Bella said almost in awe.

Ed asked where the rest of us were. Alice ran in from the door on the other side to Bella. Alice kissed Bella on the cheek and everyone in the room stiffened. "You do smell nice, I never noticed before."

We knew Alice would never let anything happen but still, you never know. Jasper stayed back at a distance behind her. Jasper said hello. His backward shy act was only to protect Bella. He had only been a Veggie Vampire for a little while. I had been a vampire for less, but I had been a vegetarian for my whole vampire life. I slipped up once during my first year, I regret it. I have vowed never to do it again.

"Ok Little Tabitha, You can come out. You won't bite!" Ed said laughing.

I figured if Jasper could do it, so could I. I had just made the entire night with a bunch of good smelling teens without a hitch. I could make it now! I awkwardly walked in. I wished I had my braids in. I played with my Red's hat in my hands behind my back.

"Hello, nice to meet you Bella!" I held my breath as I spoke.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you Tabitha. You are the one who likes the rock music?" We shook hands while I laughed and nodded my head. I stood back and Esme put her hands on my shoulders. "It's so nice to meet you all. You have such a beautiful home."

"Thank you!" Esme said with her hands still on my shoulders. "Were so glad that you came."

They talked about the piano and how Ed could play. She was thrilled. We left to give the two some privacy. They seemed so in love, weird for only meeting only a little while ago.

I went in the other room to read. I loved the sound of the piano mixed with the smell of Bella. My reading was interrupted by the most wonderful sound. Thunder shook the house. I impulsively yelled loud enough for the entire house to hear, the first thing that came to my mind, "Baseball!"

I changed into my Cullen Baseball Uniform. Alice had put them together for fun. She customized them to each member of the family. Mine was a regular blue baseball shirt with the number 8 on the back. I was the eighth Cullen to join the family, so obviously that was my number. I had a blue skirt that had a white line in the front in the shape of a z. Underneath the skirt was a pair of tighter blue sweat pants. I grabbed some blue converse and my Red's hat. I braided my hair so it would stay out of the way. I love baseball. When I was alive with my dad, I was a complete tomboy and would play baseball with the boys on my street. My dad had taken me to many games.

We made it to the field we always used. We started setting up. Ed came last carrying Bella. She looked a little sick from the ride. He set her down gently and lovingly made sure she was ok. They were so in love.

Bella stuck close to Esme who was the umpire. She had to because of the one day we _may_ have cheated. Ok, maybe we did cheat. Once or maybe twice.

I got ready to play. I was on Emmet, Rosie, and Jasper's team. Jasper was catching for now. When it was his turn to hit, I would be catcher if I wasn't on a base. It wasn't my best position, I actually played first, like Ted Clezusky. Alice was pitching for the other team consisting of Alice, Ed, and Carlisle. Emmet was up first to bat. After one strike Emmet hit it into the trees. Bella thought it was a homerun, but Ed of course got it. I started warming up, I was up next.

I made it up to the plate. Alice threw the ball. It was a little fast. Everyone knows I don't go for the homeruns. I just try to get on base. I bunted the ball, it went past Ed and I made it to first. I tried to round to second but I got caught in a pickle. I went back and forth as Carlisle threw the ball to Ed and vise versa. It went faster and faster. I finally took my chance to get past Ed by somersaulting over him in mid air over him onto the base. I didn't try outrunning Ed to third. He is the fastest in our family. The rest of the game was awesome. Ed and Jasper hit each other in mid air. I got Carlisle out on first. I even did several back handsprings onto home plate when Emmet got a home run and I was the first one home.

The game went on until while Ed was catching, and Carlisle was hitting. Alice had stopped what she was doing and her face went blank. She had a vision, we knew it.

Ed called out to her.

"I didn't see-I couldn't tell!" Alice stammered shaking.

She explained that the visitors she had seen weeks ago were coming now. Bella was here, this was not good. Carlisle suggested that Ed carry her back. That was put down as it would only entice them more. Emmet reassured us that if they threatened us, we could take them. There were only three. We made Bella take her hair down, she still smelled amazing.

We played a little more quietly acting like nothing had ever happened. Everyone came in, playing in the infield. I had caught the ball mid air after Carlisle hit it right to me, when everyone in my family, stared at the clearing.

Then they emerged.

They came forward. The first one, who was large, blonde, fairly buff, stepped out in front, but let the next out in front. The apparent leader was dark skinned with disgusting dread locks hanging from his head. The last to emerge was a beautiful woman, she had long red wavy hair with leaves stuck in it. They were ruggedly dressed and barefoot. They walked almost in slow motion. They kept aware of our coven. I went with the rest of my family into an almost defensive position. I played around with the baseball in my hands throwing it from hand to hand.

Carlisle greeted them. Jasper and Emmet flanking him. Rosie stood behind them I stood with her in front of Esme and Alice. Ed with his hands holding Bella's at the end. Rosie looked at me noticing my tough act and almost laughed as the one with the dreads spoke. Esme put one of her hands on my shoulder almost telling me to relax, but I felt the tension in her hand.

"We thought we heard a game!" He said with an accent that I thought was French. "I am Laurent, these are Victoria and James. He referenced to the woman and the man.

"I am Carlisle, this is my family, Emmet and Jasper, Rosalie and Little Tabitha, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." I had gotten used to the fact Carlisle would never call me by anything but, Little Tabitha. Ed and Esme had caught on to the habit. It drove me nuts. I was surprised he mentioned Bella, but if he didn't, wouldn't that draw more attention.

Carlisle and Laurent had some small talk about being veggie vampires. I kept my eye on the other two who were eyeing us, almost sizing us up. The one called James had looked over to me laughing. Laurent had promised that they wouldn't hunt on our territory. I smelt the floral smell that I desired for badly. I looked over to Bella, her hair had been caressed by the wind.

James sniffed the air. He crouched in hunger. Ed stiffened and let out his frightening defensive growl.

"What is this?" Laurent asked clearly surprised.

Neither Ed nor James left their positions. It felt like a blur of anger flushed through my body as James spoke the words with sarcastic appetency. "You brought a snack!"


	6. What Have I Done?

_What Have I Done?_

Chapter 5

Laurent assured us he would not harm Bella. James on the other hand seemed ticked.

Laurent wanted to learn more about our ways so he came back with us to our house. James and Victoria on the other hand slipped away. I had an idea where they were going. After Bella most likely. I mentioned it to Carlisle. He told me they were Laurent's fears as well.

We waited a while before Ed, Bella, Emmet, and Alice came back.

"He is tracking us" Ed announced.

"I was afraid of that!" Laurent said his face sullen. He went on to explain how when James gets started tracking, there was no way to stop him.

"We will stop him!" Emmet promised. I knew what he was promising. It wouldn't be easy. Kill James. None of us batted an eye at it. We have all done our share of killing in the past. Even myself. I didn't like thinking about it though.

"You can't bring him down, I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years." Laurent said gravely.

Carlisle looked at him. "I am afraid you are going to choose!"

Laurent told us he was interested in our way of life, but like the coward he was, he didn't want to face James. He left claiming to be going up to Tanya's coven.

Ed began telling us the plan. Alice and Jasper would take Bella down to Phoenix while the rest of us would lead him away into a trap.

Ed turned to Rosie asking her to change clothing with Bella.

She bluntly refused. Even refusing Emmet's loving arm.

I was sure Ed's temper would flare up. Instead he just asked Esme. She replied yes. She picked up Bella racing to another room.

"Little Tabitha!" Ed addressed me. "See if you can fit anything in Bella's trunk!"

I saluted him in joke to lighten the mood then ran into the other room.

I was apprehensive. I was only Four feet Eleven inches tall. I was really short even for my age. I ran into my room looking through her clothes for something I could fit. I grabbed the first shirt I saw. Good thing she was skinny and only five foot four. I was sure Alice would have thanked me. It wasn't the prettiest thing in the world It was puke green and polyester. The sleeves were to long. I put on her shoes and I tried some sweat pants, 4'11" verses 5'4" make a big difference, so I rolled it up. I smelled enough like her.

Carlisle smiled at me while Emmet rolled with laughter at my stature in the clothing. I punched his arm in joke and looked at Esme who had also changed clothing. We all said goodbye to Alice, Jasper, and Bella. Ed kissed Bella passionately. I looked down so as to give privacy. Alice told us that Victoria would follow Esme and Rosie in Bella's truck and James would follow, Carlisle, Emmet, Ed and I. I wasn't that worried. Bella was freaked.

We ran through the forest. I rubbed everything I could find with Bella's clothing. We just kept running. Carlisle told us were leading James north. I didn't care, as long as he was no where near Bella. We were getting near to Vancouver.

I was running behind the others when I tripped on Bella's pants which had come undone. For the first time in years, I fell face first into the dirt. I got up pulled up my pants and caught up with the others. After a few minutes of running Ed stopped us. He looked over at me with alarm. "Did you trip?"

"Yeah, on Bella's pants."

"He caught your sent, he knows what we are doing. He is now out of my thought range." We ran back while Ed called the others.

I sat on the plane. Hiding my emotions. I knew Ed was hearing me. I didn't care, it was all my fault. It always was, no wonder they didn't want me around. To just fall in love and leave them alone was what they wanted. My brother was finally happy and I had ruined it. It may feel like a family, but I never felt like I belonged. Like I was different. I hated being what I was. It tortured me. I just had to fall, James was going after Bella in Phoenix now and it was my fault. I told myself as soon as we rescued Bella, I would run away. They wouldn't stop me. If I wished it, I could go anywhere I wanted. We were a family of free choices. I didn't know where I would go, but I would leave. I wouldn't mess up anything for my family ever again.

Emmet came over to the row of seats that Carlisle and I had taken, after I had seen him talk with Ed. He asked Carlisle if he could trade seats with him. Carlisle got up and went over beside Ed. Emmet sat down. I just stared out the window. Keeping my train of thought going.

""Hey Tabs," Emmet looked at me. "Edward said you were blaming yourself."

I kept looking out the window. "Of course he told you that!"

"He wanted me to tell you he doesn't blame you!" He told me without facial expression.

"Well tell him to stay out of my mind!" I told Emmet.

"Well _I_ came here to tell you to not blame yourself, or run away!"

I looked at him, acting like I didn't care. He quickly slammed his hand on the arm handle bending it a little. The people in front of us jumped. "Tabs, we all love you." He looked upset. "Just, if your going to run away, know that it won't be the same without our first baseman."

I looked at him, then at the broken arm rest. " You are going to have to pay for that!" I laughed. Then calmed myself down.

"Everything is going to be fine!" He smiled hugging me around the neck.

I hoped he was right.

We got off the plane at Phoenix. I hoped Bella was ok. The first thing we noticed when we got off the plane, was no Bella.

"She is gone," Jasper said frantically at us. "I took her to the restroom and she disappeared." His emotions were spreading, fear.

Alice ran to us shaking. She told us James had Bella at a Ballet studio. Ed ran faster than I thought he ever could. The rest of us were fast, but not fast enough. Ed reached the place before we could help more. When we arrived, he was fighting James.

On the other side of the room lay Bella. She was throbbing in pain. Her blood smelled amazing. I held my breath. I knew only Carlisle could help her. The rest of us had no strength in that department. I ran over with Emmet and Jasper to try and help to take James down. He tried to get away, but we soon cornered him. While they fought with him they yelled at me to start up a fire. I nodded pulling up floor boards and putting them in a pile. I took my lighter trying to light them but it wasn't fast enough. I needed something to catch the wood on fire faster. I ran into a closet pulling out tutus and fliers. I laid the tutus on top of the floor boards. I took out my lighter and lit a tutu. I laughed at how the pink and black ribbons on the sides lit into flame. I dropped it in before I could catch fire. I got a great fire going it was growing by the second. I ran over to the others. Alice had just ripped James' head off. We each took different pieces of him and threw them in the fire. Alice ran over to the others trying to help Bella. I looked over to them. Carlisle and Ed seemed like they were fighting. Ed then leaned over Bella taking her hand and put it to his mouth. What was he doing?

I had done my job too well with the fire. The room was about to catch, with us in it. We tried to control the fire until we could leave. I looked behind me to see Bella's struggling stop. Ed, had let her hand go and held her in his arms.

She looked into his eyes. "Edward." was the only word to come from her mouth. We all ran from the room gasping.

The window smashed as Alice hit it with her arm. She laughed uncontrollably.

"I think you are having too much fun with this!" I told her as she sat beside me.

"It is fun." She looked at me with an ear to ear smile. "I am just glad Ed had an alibi that involved smashing windows." She laughed then looked at me. "Tabitha, you aren't a problem."

I looked at her. "What?"

"I saw you running away, it changed, but I don't want you thinking you are a problem."

I told her my feelings. How I thought no one wanted me and that was why they wanted me to fall in love. How I was always lonely and that I was good for nothing. She looked at me like I had nine heads and a foot for an eye.

"Taby, we don't want you gone, we want you happy. What else is family for? If falling in love, in the future, makes you happy, then so be it!" She paused for a moment.

"I am to young to fall in love!"

"Your seventy six, Tabitha!"

I rolled my eyes. "I was changed too young. I am stuck at fourteen, the age of stupid."

She laughed. "Just because your physical age is fourteen, it doesn't mean you have to act like you are fourteen. So what the heck, take a college course online, drive your car secretly around town, go to a slumber party, fall in love. If you let yourself. Still be who you want to be!" She looked into my eyes with that look of complete care. She stood up and reached out her hand. "Come on, It is getting to be morning, the beginning of a new day. Bella should be waking up soon!"

I took her hand smiling. I didn't have to be conformed to the world. I wasn't already, being a veggie vampire is not the normal vampire way of life. May as well be who I really want to be. I have time. More time than I need. I could accept love, maybe. I will cross that bridge when I reach it.


End file.
